


О платье, любовных интригах и ревности

by doylikdoyl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doylikdoyl/pseuds/doylikdoyl
Summary: Самый банальный сюжет фандома эвер - сплетни Камелота в борьбе с эмоциональной бревно-слепотой главных героев





	О платье, любовных интригах и ревности

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: О, нет, я тут ни при чем.  
> Варнинг: Автор вернулся после нескольких лет без писанины, это разминочное, так что ООС, кривой стиль, чтопроисходит, написано ради написания

И, в общем, как-то так сложилось, что в один день Гвен увидела Мерлина так, как он явно не хотел бы, чтобы она его видела.   
\- Ты весь сияешь, - лукаво улыбаясь и протягивая ему стопку белья, сказала Гвен. Тогда еще не осознающий масштаба будущей проблемы Мерлин чуть смущенно склонил голову:  
\- С чего бы мне? Раннее утро, требующий разбудить его именно в это время и одновременно мечтающий прибить за это на месте принц, и требующая уборки куча навоза в конюшне в качестве напоминания о проявлениях добродетели его Высочества. Ах, постой – он же даже не подозревает о таком понятии.  
Гвен тихо рассмеялась, убирая за ухо прядь. Мерлин не сдержал широкой улыбки и повернулся в сторону, услышав чьи-то крики. А потом Гвен неожиданно охнула.  
\- Что-то случилось? – Мерлин повернулся к ней и заметил легкий румянец на щеках. Затем, проследив направление ее взгляда, он осознал, в чем дело: платок чуть сполз, являя темную отметину на шее слуги - потому что Артур, пытающийся научить Мерлина основам боя, явно считает его тренировочным чучелом. Ох.  
\- Нет-нет, ничего, я пойду, мне пора, кажется, да, - пролепетав, Гвен юркнула в ближайшую дверь.  
Мерлин смущенно потер шею. Ну, это же Гвен. Никогда не поймешь до конца, о чем она думает.   
Он поправил платок и, перехватив стопку поудобнее, направился к покоям принца.   
(Не могла же она его подозревать? Правда? Вроде он хорошо отмыл все потроха последней твари со своего лица и шеи, в конце концов, это было очень мерзко, а если она знает, то не выдаст, они же друзья? Хотя, он и с Артуром вроде как дружит, что не мешает последнему веселиться, смотря, как его друг убирает навоз). Точно, он забыл убрать навоз.   
Чертов Артур.

***

На следующий день не произошло ровным счетом ничего примечательного: Гаюс все так же ворчал, а Артур все так же упорно отказывался проявлять признаки здравомыслия. Разве что Моргана зачем-то одобрительно подмигнула ему во время ужина, когда он наклонился подлить ей вина. Хорошо подливал, наверное.  
В таверне еще через день, видимо, случилось то же самое со всеми рыцарями. Мерлин даже чуточку возгордился собой: будет что ответить Артуру на его вечные упреки, что Мерлин, того гляди, прольет половину на стол, а остальную на себя. Вон, Гавейн даже не поскупился на улыбку и ободряющее «Так держать, Мерлин»!

***

Спустя какое-то время у Мерлина возникло смутное подозрение, что, возможно, люди имеют в виду вовсе не его навыки слуги.  
\- Могу ли я надеяться, что ты действительно пойдешь собирать травы, и ничего более? – Гаюс протянул ему котомку и вздохнул. – Ох и молодежь нынче пошла.  
Мерлин в полном замешательстве уставился на лекаря.  
\- Как решишь на сеновале, лучше найди, что постелить, а то будешь потом не удовольствие получать, а чесаться, - Гавейн подмигнул ему и хлопнул по плечу, проходя мимо.  
Мерлин нахмурился и склонил голову набок.  
\- Если вдруг понадобятся платья или какие-то украшения, я могу одолжить с превеликим удовольствием, - Моргана кокетливо поправила висящее на шее колье и сладко улыбнулась ему.  
Мерлин почувствовал, как от натянутой улыбки заныли все зубы разом.  
Да, что-то явно было не так.

***

Где-то через три дня Мерлин понял – все плохо.  
Правда, сначала он решил, что плохо только с головой у принца.  
\- Итак, - задумчиво протянул Артур, наблюдая за тем, как Мерлин ставит на стол поднос с ужином, - кажется, теперь я начинаю понимать. Все последние разы, когда я обвинял тебя в безрассудных попойках в таверне, на самом деле тебя там не было.  
Мерлин бросил настороженный взгляд. Неужели Артур… узнал? Но нет, он тогда бы не выглядел таким расслабленным. Значит, наконец-то поверил в то, что все это время он помогал Гаюсу в сборе трав?  
Мерлин просиял.  
\- Именно так, сир, - он радостно грохнул кувшином по столешнице. Артур на удивление никак не прокомментировал полетевшие брызги. Мерлин, не прекращая улыбаться, расставлял тарелки. Конечно же, он не ожидал от Артура извинений, это было бы попросту невероятным явлением, но сам факт, что тот сумел признать, что ошибался, дорогого стоит! Пожалуй, он задолжал Гаюсу, раз лекарь сумел убедить эту задницу, что…  
\- И какая она?  
Мерлин на мгновение замер, а затем повернулся. Похоже, он пропустил мимо ушей слова Артура. Она – это что?.. Ну, конечно!   
\- Лошадь очень даже неплохая! Правда, чуть не оттяпала мне руку, когда я подошел в первый раз, но, думаю, она быстро здесь освоится, - новая кобыла ему и вправда понравилась, и Мерлин решил в следующий раз непременно прихватить парочку яблок для неё – с кухни или со стола Артура, если тот не прекратит использовать Мерлина вместо конюха.  
Артур приподнял бровь.  
\- Не уверен, что юная леди в восторге от такого прозвища. Или твоя девушка так похожа на лошадь?  
\- Моя… прости, что?  
Артур вздохнул, разглядывая ошарашенное лицо Мерлина.  
\- Знаешь, я почему-то был уверен, что стану первым, кто узнает, появись у тебя… избранница. Ты так мне не доверяешь?  
\- Погоди. Что? Ты. Я. Подожди, мне надо…  
Мерлин шумно выдохнул и растерянно засмеялся.  
\- Девушка?   
\- О, хватит делать вид, что ты не понимаешь, о чем я. Весь двор только и говорит, что о счастливчике Мерлине и его загадочной, - тут Артур закатил глаза, - пассии.  
\- С каких пор его Высочество опускается до сплетен среди служанок? – Мерлин ощутил легкое раздражение. – Нет никакой девушки!   
\- На твоей шее след…  
\- От твоей очередной попытки убить своего слугу на тренировке, - Мерлин застонал. Как же это нелепо!  
Артур в ответ на его слова надулся как индюк. Мерлин, впрочем, выглядел примерно также.  
В тот вечер оба больше не сказали ни слова, а Гаюс, увидев мрачного слугу, что-то пробормотал про супружеский быт.   
Половину ночи Мерлин убеждал себя, что Гвен действительно не думала, что делает что-то плохое, а Артур когда-нибудь сможет найти свои мозги.   
Ведь сможет же?

***

Мерлин молча бросил взгляд сначала на виновато почесывающего макушку конюха, затем на кучу. Навоз, казалось, притащили со всего королевства.   
Артур явно не смог.

***

Вскоре Мерлин начал потихоньку обдумывать план утащить из оружейной арбалет, дабы всадить в задницу Его Высочества стрелу. Две стрелы.   
Навоза меньше не стало. В какой-то момент Мерлин не выдержал и во время одной из подначек Артура сообщил, что в следующий раз измажет в этом самом навозе сапоги принца. Внутри. Артур раскрыл рот, побагровел, закрыл и стремительно удалился. Они не разговаривали до конца дня, но все же больше Мерлину замещать конюха не пришлось, и, пожалуй, арбалет мог остаться на своем месте.  
Моргана вручила ему пышное розовое платье, и Мерлин повесил его в шкафу Артура.

***

\- Мерлин, где ты был? Когда я спустился этой ночью к Гаюсу, тебя не оказалось в комнате.   
Мерлин слегка вздрогнул, и тряпка едва не выскользнула из рук. Артур смотрел на него в ожидании ответа.  
\- В… таверне? – Потому что Гаюс явно ничего не сказал Артуру. Вернее, он и не мог сказать, ведь Мерлин в очередной раз колдовал для спасения Камелота, но он мог хотя бы придумать, куда тот подевался.  
Артур скептично приподнял бровь.  
\- В таверне.  
\- Знаешь, это была тяжелая неделя. От нее прямо веяло… всяким, - Мерлин уставился на него в ответ, но через пару мгновений опустил голову и продолжил протирать лезвие.   
Артур хмыкнул.  
\- И ты решил сбросить напряжение и развеяться.  
\- Именно, - Мерлин не заметил намека.  
\- Надо же, - Артур изобразил удивление на лице, - а Гавейн, который пробыл там почти всю ночь, тебя не видел.  
Застывший Мерлин явственно услышал потрескивание костра. Он пытался лихорадочно придумать что-то правдоподобное, кроме приступов хождения во сне, но в голове царила пустота.  
\- Ты был у своей… как её, - Артур начал щелкать пальцами в попытке вспомнить, - Мелинды? Миранды?  
Мерлин и понятия не имел, откуда взялись эти имена, и он бы непременно начал отрицать эти осточертевшие слухи, вот только… выбора-то у него особо не было.  
Он скривился, борясь сам с собой, и медленно ответил:  
\- Она… Миранда. Миранда, сир.  
Артур торжествующе уставился на него. Мерлин настойчиво убеждал себя, что у него правда не было выбора. Лучше себя чувствовать он не стал.  
\- Но зачем я понадобился тебе посреди ночи?  
Теперь уже Артур замер, словно пойманный врасплох.   
\- Это… уже не имеет значения, да. И хватит уже заниматься мечом, я опаздываю на тренировку, Мерлин, ты идиот!  
Мерлин бы поспорил с последним утверждением…   
\- Да, сир.  
…но уж очень не хотелось проверять, за сколько минут Утер отыщет хворост, веревку и глашатая.   
(Было у него подозрение, что счет пойдет на секунды).

***

\- И как поживает твоя Миранда? – Гаюс лукаво улыбнулся, протягивая миску с супом.  
\- Никак, потому что ее не существует, - пробормотал Мерлин.  
\- Ну, - Гаюс прожевал и потянулся к тарелке с хлебом, - по крайней мере, из пьяницы ты превратился в почти семьянина. Невероятные перемены!  
Мерлин скривил губы в подобии улыбки.  
\- В шкафу Артура уже нет места для платьев Морганы, - пожаловался он.   
Прошло два месяца, и за это время Миранда успела стать сиротой со светлыми волосами, небесно голубыми глазами и острым умом (потому что Артур неожиданно так начал беситься во время рассказа Мерлина, что тот не смог сдержаться и не намекнуть на его пустоголовость). Создавать видимость отношений оказалось очень легко – все настолько поверили в эту легенду, что сами же ее и поддерживали, Мерлину оставалось лишь только кивать в нужный момент. И, наверное, все было бы прекрасно – не начни Артур странно себя вести.  
Поначалу Мерлин ничего не замечал (и эта тенденция – не видеть что-то, имеющее для него плохие последствия – отнюдь не радовала). Артур вел себя как задница, то есть как обычно, Мерлин не забывал проверять арбалет на работоспособность. Но спустя месяц он внезапно осознал, что при каждом упоминании Миранды Артур вместо обычных язвительных комментариев касательно своего слуги (что было привычно) перенаправил свои усилия на Миранду (что было странно). Так девушка начала страдать косоглазием, хромотой, слабоумием, а один раз якобы кто-то из рыцарей сообщил Артуру, что ее видели вдрызг пьяной в той же таверне – этим заявлением Мерлин восхитился и предложил тому стать летописцем, чтобы талант зря не пропадал. Артур идею не оценил, зато отвесил чувствительный подзатыльник.  
А еще появились Взгляды. Мерлин и не подозревал, сколько же свободного времени есть у Его Высочества, чтобы пялиться на своего слугу. Как выяснилось – много, что значительно осложняло жизнь, начиная от необходимости колдовать и заканчивая попытками незаметно забросить украшения Морганы на балдахин кровати.   
Когда к этому добавились настойчивые предложения встретиться с избранницей Мерлина, сопровождающиеся недобро горящими глазами Артура и прокручиванием меча, Мерлин решил, что эту историю любви пора прекращать. Вот только что его голос против сотен сплетен?  
\- В конце концов, плюс несуществующих отношений в том, - заметил Гаюс, поднимаясь со своего места и слегка хлопая по плечу Мерлина, - что их можно закончить в любой момент. Главное не забывать выглядеть несчастным – никто не поверит тебе, Мерлин, если ты будешь говорить о расставании с такой же улыбкой, как сейчас.  
Вот оно.

***

\- Мерлин, ты весь день себе места не находишь, - обеспокоенно нахмурилась Гвен. – Что-то случилось?  
Они стояли с корзинами возле стопок чистого белья. Сегодня был день приготовлений к приезду короля Йоля, и весь замок стоял на ушах. Мерлин тоже чувствовал волнение, но несколько по другому поводу: дракон предупредил его о наличии изменника-мага в приближенном кругу гостя, что означало – снова защищать Камелот. Или, что казалось более реальным, снова защищать Артура.  
Об этом Гвен, конечно же, знать не должна, но раз уж зашла речь…  
\- Миранда, ээ, - Мерлин нахмурился, лихорадочно подбирая слова, - она покинула Камелот. И мы, ээ, разошлись. Вот так.  
Гвен нахмурилась, а затем сочувственно погладила его по руке.  
\- Это же так ужасно!   
Артур, на днях обнаруживший на балдахине горку бус и браслетов – вот что было ужасно. Его возмущенно-злую тираду о приготовлениях к свадьбе («А иначе зачем тебе столько побрякушек, Мерлин?!») прервала Моргана, спокойно объяснившая, что это не более, чем подарки. Правда, судя по ее взгляду, ей тоже хотелось бы знать, какого черта они делают в комнате Артура, но придумывать что-то на ходу Мерлин не решился: все же Моргана не из тех, кто верит всему, что скажут.   
\- Ну, я… - он не знал, что сказать.   
Гвен долго смотрела на него, а затем тихо спросила:  
\- А может, не настолько ужасно? Мерлин, мы ведь друзья. Ты можешь быть честным. Ты почувствовал облегчение, да? Не хотел ее задеть и говорить, что отношения уже не такие, как раньше…  
\- Ну… да, возможно, что так, - Мерлин на мгновение вспомнил лицо Артура в предыдущий вечер. Мерлин собирал тарелки со стола, а когда поднял взгляд, увидел, что Артур смотрит на него. И было в этом взгляде что-то такое… он не мог дать этому определение.  
Кстати, об Артуре.  
\- Мне нужно найти Его Высочество, - рассеянно пробормотал Мерлин. Вдруг маг уже в Камелоте и прибыл раньше свиты, чтобы не пробуждать подозрения?..   
А затем Гвен тихо охнула, и на этот раз Мерлин сразу понял, что, видимо, его проблемы не решатся так просто.  
\- Гвен?  
\- Ничего, - Гвен замахала руками, отступая с наполовину пустой корзиной, - ничего, я…  
\- Гвен. Гвен!  
Но она уже спешно скрылась за ближайшим поворотом.

***

\- Так, значит, девушки тебя и вовсе не интересуют? – Гаюс поставил перед ним тарелку с кашей и сочувственно улыбнулся. Мерлин зажмурился.  
\- О, нет.

***

Король Йоль оказался лишь на пару лет старше Артура, но вот характером чем-то напоминал Гавейна: клеился ко всем, плевать хотел на свой статус и положенное этим статусом поведение и обожал всякие переделки.  
В общем, после их случайного знакомства (споткнувшийся на приветственном ужине Мерлин, тарелка с супом и невероятно белоснежный плащ короля… раньше) и непродолжительной беседы (Артур прошипел, что он полный кретин, на что Мерлин по привычке обозвал его сир-болваном, ведь если бы тот не решил внезапно отодвинуть свой стул назад, ничего бы не случилось, на что Артур пообещал ему день в колодках, а Мерлин вежливо выразил надежду, что может хоть так он отдохнет от пустоголовых королевских особ, и тут Йоль захохотал и назвал его потрясающим) Мерлин понял, что, кажется, эта неделя будет не такой уж плохой…  
Ох, если бы он знал.

***

\- Вот объясни мне.  
Артур продолжал барабанить пальцами по столу, не отрывая взгляда от Мерлина, который, в свою очередь, продолжал всячески намекать, что этот разговор несколько бессмысленный и лишь тратит драгоценное время Его Высочества. В данный момент он, например, громко вздохнул. Дробь прекратилась.  
\- Ты отлучаешься в уборную, что, кстати говоря, по правилам обычному слуге во время важного приема запрещено. Через минуту Его Величеству Йолю удивительным образом очень надо отлучиться именно в этот момент.   
Мерлин неожиданно очень ясно понял направление мыслей придворных и переминулся с ноги на ногу. Артур сощурился.  
\- А через несколько минут в зал врывается наш гость, у которого в руках его же слуга в отключке, и ты с развязанными штанами!   
К концу предложения его голос поднялся на октаву, а лицо побагровело.  
\- Это…  
\- Мерлин!  
\- Артур! Я бежал за преступником, но до этого упал и, видимо, они зацепились за что-то на полу и начали развязываться…  
\- Боже, Мерлин, я старался не придавать значения тому, что говорят, но…  
\- И у меня не было времени это исправить, а потом тот слуга…  
\- Но так открыто подставляться какому-то выскочке с другого королевства?!  
Мерлин захлопнул рот и уставился на Артура. Тот поднялся со стула, не сводя глаз со слуги и опершись на столешницу обеими ладонями.  
\- Ты сейчас так заблуждаешься, Артур, - покачал головой Мерлин. – Просто невероятно.  
\- Да? Так просвети же меня, - рявкнул тот.  
\- Да с удовольствием, - зло ответил Мерлин и подошел к противоположной стороне стола, наклоняясь к лицу Артура. – И знаешь, не было бы ничего, если бы ты слушал меня, а не нелепые доводы служанок на кухне! Ни Миранды, ни этого…этих…с Йолем! Потому что ничего и не было!  
\- Йолем? – голубые глаза опасно потемнели. – С каких пор слугам разрешено называть своих господ по имени, Мерлин? Или у вас уже такие отношения?  
\- Господи, Артур, какой ты… - Мерлин открыто застонал. Почему он все никак не поймет, что…  
И в этот миг Артур резко притянул его к себе за шею, грубо впился губами в губы, и Мерлин забыл, что хотел сказать. Чужие губы были сухими и теплыми; Мерлин чувствовал легкую шероховатость, обветренную кожу, дыхание Артура слегка щекотало, и в какой-то момент захотелось чихать.  
Артур?..  
Артур отстранился, часто дыша, и Мерлин уставился на его покрасневшие губы.  
Ох.

О-ох.

***

\- Мне кажется, однажды какой-нибудь бард сложит песню о моей жизни, и это будет казаться более реальным, чем происходящее сейчас.   
\- Мерлин, ты опять перепутал настойки. Сконцентрируйся на этом, а не на своей личной жизни, будь добр. Кстати, тебя разыскивал Артур, и он был очень настойчив. Мне надо что-то знать об этом?  
\- Ээ, думаю, нет. 

***

Три дня, пожалуй, самого примерного поведения слуги. Мерлин так магию не скрывал, как свое присутствие в замке. Исправно выполняя обязанности так, что и не подкопаться, он умудрялся при этом ни разу не пересечься с Артуром.   
Мерлин был так горд за себя, и ведь надо же было все испортить! А он так старался защитить эту задницу, даже с королем договорился о совместной поимке предателя!   
Не то, чтобы это было тяжело – в ту же ночь после случая с плащом решивший изведать местные закоулки король Йоль в одежде простолюдина отыскал каморку Мерлина и прямолинейно заявил, что они идут пить. Много пить. Блеяния Мерлина про королевский статус он пресек на корню: «Если я захочу унылых сборищ, ты сразу поймешь – на мне будет корона. Видишь ее сейчас? Вот и я нет». На второй такой попойке перепивший Мерлин проговорился про изменника в свите короля, а на третьей они составили план. Отличный план. Прекрасный план.  
Ну, в теории.  
В реальности же Мерлин едва не потерял штаны, самооценку и остатки самообладания, когда пришедший в себя предатель начал старую заезженную песню про таких-сяких-и-вот-еще-каких-Пендрагонах.  
Когда проходящий мимо с подносом слуга споткнулся, и графин так удачно попал по темечку и заткнул неиссякаемый поток брани, Гаюс бросил взгляд на Мерлина, но тот лишь пожал плечами и невинно улыбнулся. Это всё неровные полы.  
Так вот, всё это, все эти жертвы – Артур не оценил! Наорал, и в придачу еще и поцеловал. Как он вообще мог такое сделать, это Мерлин должен был пер…вернее, что это вообще было, и нечего руки распускать, и – поэтому оба успешно делали вид, что другой не существует.   
(Спустя два дня Моргана подошла к нему и прямо заявила, что они оба болваны. Мерлин мысленно с ней согласился).  
(Это было не так уж неприятно. Скорее, приятно).  
(О боже. Он влюблен в Артура?)  
Гвен, подающая ему поднос с едой, мягко спросила:  
\- Всё хорошо?  
\- Нет, - просипел Мерлин. – Думаю, у меня проблема.  
Гвен вопросительно приподняла бровь, а Мерлин мысленно побился головой о стену.  
Когда, когда это закончится?

***

\- Кажется, я влюблен в Артура.  
\- Прекрасно. А теперь отнеси эти настойки Моргане, будь так добр.

Ему стоило догадаться, действительно.

***

На смирение с происходящим у Мерлина ушло еще два дня. И вот он, наконец, решился раз и навсегда прояснить этот вопрос и с самим Артуром, и с остальными. Хватит с него всяких там Миранд и Йолей, Артур и так в последний раз разбросал всё по комнате так, что без магии уборка затянулась бы на месяц, Мерлин был уверен в этом.  
Ну, видимо, та навозная куча, в которую он наступил этим утром, была знаком свыше.  
\- Ох, Мерлин, мне так тебя жаль, - Гвен с жалостью посмотрела на него и сочувственно погладила по плечу.  
\- Да, Артур тот еще идиот, сам удивляюсь, как меня угораздило…  
\- Нет, нет, я про Жозефину, - ее взгляд стал еще более сочувственный.   
Чего.  
– Говорят, они познакомились во время приезда короля Йоля и уже собираются сыграть свадьбу. Маргарет – новенькая служанка, ты ее еще не видел – видела платье в покоях принца, она заменяла тебя и делала уборку, и… сам понимаешь, просто так такие подарки не делают.  
Мерлин неверяще уставился на нее, чувствуя, как внутри закипает гнев.  
\- Артур… женится?  
Гвен покачала головой.  
\- Мне так жаль, Мерлин! Я сама не хотела в это верить, но вчера его видели у кузнеца Ронана, а тот считается самым искусным в изготовлении… колец. Прости.  
Она говорила еще что-то, но Мерлин ее уже не слышал.  
Так, где этого венценосного придурка видели в последний раз?

***

\- Ты!  
Артур вздрогнул, и жирная клякса расплылась по краю пергамента. Он возмущенно открыл рот, но Мерлин, шарахнув дверью и стремительно пересекая покои, перебил его:  
\- Изводишь меня разговорами о Йоле, а сам уже невесту подыскал?  
Артур закашлялся.  
\- Жозефина, да? – не переставал язвить Мерлин. – Невероятной красоты, видать, если ты уже за кольцами побежал и платье подобрал.  
Артур слегка побледнел и выдавил из себя:  
\- Что?  
\- О, еще скажи мне, что ты, как и я, ничего не знал об этом, - Мерлин смотрел на него в поисках подвоха, но Артур выглядел действительно удивленным.  
\- Мерлин, ты бредишь. Какая Жозефина, какая свадьба, какое платье?  
\- Служанка, которая убиралась у тебя, сказала, что ты прятал его в шкафу.   
Артур поднялся со стула и подошел к нему, как раз когда Мерлин потянул руки к дверцам.  
Шкаф распахнулся, и Артур шокированно уставился на его содержимое.  
\- А.  
Перед ними висело пышное розовое платье.  
Мерлин почесал затылок.  
\- Ну. Я… я узнаю его, да, - Артур повернулся к нему, и Мерлин пожал плечами. – Признаю, забыл убрать.  
Взгляд Артура стал еще более недоуменным, и его щеки слегка покраснели.  
\- Мерлин, ты...?  
До него внезапно дошло, о чем подумал Артур.   
\- Нет! Нет, это… не то! Моргана дала его, думая, что я ухаживаю за Мирандой – которой, как ты помнишь, никогда не было, - и я не нашел другого места, чтобы спрятать, а потом накопилось еще больше, и когда я их вытаскивал, похоже, оставил его. Извини.  
Артур перевел взгляд на платье и нахмурился. Мерлин продолжал гнуть свое:  
\- Но даже если так, то кольца у тебя должны быть уже готовы!  
\- Кольца? Мерлин, я не понимаю, о чем ты.  
\- Тебя видели у Ронана, где ты…  
И теперь уже настала очередь Артура, уже пришедшего в себя, перебивать:  
\- Заказывал кинжал.  
Мерлин сбился с мысли.   
\- Кинжал?  
\- Да, Мерлин. Кинжал. В отличие от некоторых, я иногда пользуюсь такой штукой, очень удобно, если знаешь, как обращаться.  
Мозг Мерлина лихорадочно пытался выстроить новую картину.  
\- Уж не знаю, кто тебе это наплел, но никакой невесты у меня нет. Хотя, признаюсь, твои обиженные вопли меня изрядно повеселили, - он усмехнулся, и Мерлину очень захотелось ему врезать. Затем Артур произнес уже серьезным тоном, смотря ему в глаза:  
\- Если ты думаешь, что я целую всех подряд по прихоти…  
Мерлин покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Нет, я… прости.  
Они некоторое время молчали. Мерлин чувствовал себя полным идиотом, который умудрился попасть в одну и ту же ловушку дважды, пусть и разными способами. Теперь он понимал, что чувствовал Артур – по большей части.   
\- Сплетни – страшная вещь, правда?  
Глядя на то, как неловко Мерлин пытается поправить скошенный набок платок, Артур рассмеялся.  
\- Иди сюда.  
И Мерлин без промедления повиновался.

***

\- Спасибо, Гвен.  
Гвен склонила голову, а затем выпрямилась.  
\- Но мне так стыдно, миледи, ведь эти слухи же неправда…  
Моргана улыбнулась.  
\- Но посмотри, чего добилась твоя хозяйка – ее братец наконец-то обрел счастье с Мерлином!   
\- А что делать с Жозефиной?  
Моргана задумалась.  
\- Скажи, она влюбилась в какого-то рыцаря и сбежала. А то, что Артур не выглядит расстроенным…тут и слухов не надо, и так все видно, - она закатила глаза.  
Гвен кивнула и развернулась к выходу.  
\- Ах, да. Еще кое-что.

***

Гаюс прожевал кусок хлеба, а затем как бы вскользь произнес, глядя на доедающего суп Мерлина:  
\- Так значит, наш принц Артур спит по ночам в платье?

… когда ему наконец удалось прокашляться, Мерлин подумал, что пожалуй, это меньшая плата за их отношения с Артуром.

А платье лучше все же вернуть Моргане.


End file.
